


Untitled (41)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [41]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose contemplates her relationship with the Doctor, during the events at the end of GitF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (41)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a horrid thing… I’m sorry. 
> 
> Loads of thanks to Bria/Hanluvr for her late night help with that last line. Thanks so much, hon!
> 
> Written for a prompt from TimePetalsPrompts, over on Tumblr: _eternity_.

* * *

There were too many different emotions clashing in Rose’s mind for her to feel much of anything at all: shock, hurt, relief, love, fear, devotion, anger, sorrow... But she _could_ focus on _him_. “You alright?”

“I’m always alright.” The Doctor offered a strained smile that did nothing to ease the weary sadness in his eyes. His gaze dropped from hers, dismissing her, as he turned to purposeless tweaking of the TARDIS console.

That was it? Not that she should have expected anything more. She was yesterday’s news.

Five-and-a-half hours might as well be an eternity, they felt that far apart.

* * *

 


End file.
